


lunch break Your Honor

by ChaosCrie



Category: ADA Rafael Barba, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie
Summary: the facts are based on the episode of law and order 16x10 "forgiving Rollins"Barba finds his witness irresistible Detective Reeves Taymor





	lunch break Your Honor

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story about 'Barba', and English is not my native language, be merciful but criticisms and suggestions are accepted

"the court is adjourned after lunch break," said the judge, hammering

Rafael and detective Reeves Taymor were still in the courtroom to prepare the deposition of the woman, was visibly proven, eyes swollen, Rafael struggled to keep control was attracted to that girl, half of his blonde years damn sexy but reproached himself mentally that, had just been raped by an old man like him and the last thing he wanted was sex.

Reeves broke down crying Barba approached and handed her the handkerchief she took and hid her face inside smelling the scent of that man so kind, the prosecutor held out his hand helped her to get off the bench and suddenly she jumped into his arms pressing his face against Rafael's pecs, all stiff decided to embrace her gently caressing the nape of her neck. When the damp of his tears passed through his shirt, a shiver mixed with anger pervaded him, he would not have wanted but the body is not commanded, felt his penis swell and press on the pants, she noticed and looked at him, the embarrassed man came off and stammered  
《forgive me Reeves, I do not know what happens to me is just that you, you are so beautiful and sweet, I have a feeling for you and the last thing I want is to show you my help in this way,》  
he pointed to the bulge in your pants and continued,  
《if we had met in a different context I would have definitely invited you to dinner, but I can imagine that the last thing you want is a man around, then one with twice your age.》

The Detective was there in front of him and looked at him, she was also attracted to him, she saw him during the conference and fantasized, then what happened, but they were there now, this time she wanted it and even his body despite the signs of violence reacted to his erection. The woman laid a hand on Rafael's chest, 《I stained your shirt counselor》 he smiled, she came up crushing her hips against his, he wrapped his arms around the waist and squeezed her, she laid her lips on the incredulous ones of the lawyer, he took her hand that was still on her chest and  
《you don't have to do it, you might misunderstand how you feel" "I want to do it Rafael》  
pronouncing his name made him shudder 《I want to do it this time because I want it, I want it, I want it to be me that gives you permission to take me》.  
They kissed and shivered forgetting that they were in the courtroom, their hands slid quickly over their bodies, she took off his jacket by sliding it off his muscular shoulders, she trained his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, passing his thin fingers on his chest and braiding them in his hair and then taking his suspenders and pushing them out of his arms. At the usual time Rafael was working on his blouse, passing button after button, he exposed his black lace bra to his eyes, released only one breast and pinched her nipple, making her shiver, ran her abdomen with his finger and arrived at the skirt that he lifted instead of removing like panties, they kissed greedily as he took her by the butt and pulled her to himself, passed his hands over her body could see her bruises and hear her shiver when she touched them, her lower lip was still a little swollen and Rafael kissed him and sucked slowly. after what had happened to her Reeves didn't think he could get so wet from a man's kisses and touches, but the prosecutor knew exactly what to do and what to say at the right time, he pushed her against the prosecutor's desk and sat her down and slid her head between her moaning thighs when he saw when she was eating soup for him, she felt her warm breath on her lips vibrating from the excitement a whining escaped her when the warm tongue of the man made its way up and down her slit rolling around her sensitive clitoris, sucked her licking, as no man had ever done, she had a passion and a dexterity that she would never have thought.  
《chica, ven por mí》whispered between her thighs, and that was enough to send her over the limit and release her orgasm on her face. When he had caught his breath he saw him rise and approach her with the shiny face of his fluids, he cleaned himself with his hand and kissed her greedily resting his throbbing erection on his sensitive clitoris, they both moaned at the clutch, he unbuckled the buckle and zipper of the tailoring pants lowered then also the boxers took his cock in his hand and began to rub it along the length with his hand, the detective bit her sore lip and couldn't wait to feel it inside her, to feel the pleasure she was denied in her last report 《Rafael, please, I want you inside me and don't be delicate, don't be afraid to hurt me, I want you to take me as if it were the last time I could have sex in life》 the eyes of the deputy prosecutor Rafael Barba of a penetrating green lit up with desire and lust, passed in his head the worst thoughts, put the head of his cock on the damp opening of the girl who pulsed under him, with a firm push he entered to the end with a choked scream of her trying to suffocate him against the neck, the thrusts were firm and regular, alternating with lighter to some where he thought that deeper than that could not go the pleasure of orgasm made its way into the lower abdomen of the young woman who twisted around the man he did not think he would want so much. Rafael was concentrated, the sweat was sweating his face and rolled from his nose falling on his bumpy breast underneath him, 《Eres tan sexy》whispered in his ear panting conspicuously, 《me vuelves loco》continued. in addition to the fact that Barba was damn good at doing what he was doing we must add the fact that when he spoke Spanish could bring to the limit even the most frigid and in fact while he was pronouncing those phrases screamed his name and planted his nails in his back, the man was forced to cover her mouth with his hand while the girl rode his orgasm tightening his cock with the electrified muscles of his vagina, while he relaxed he could feel that Rafael was still pumping, it was not over yet in fact he turned her over pushing her chest on the wooden base, exposing his ass, slapped him and then penetrated her vagina from behind clutching her hips with warm hands, focusing now on her orgasm, working to try as much pleasure as possible and Reeves this did not mind because his legs trembled and came strong again around that wonderful Cuban cock  
《Nunca había probado un coño tan bueno antes》 said giving the last irregular thrusts filling her moaning copiously while filling her with her warm release, collapsed on the girl's back for a few seconds then rose and helped her to get up were both tried but extremely satisfied, reassembling they returned to reality, they had just under 15 minutes to pretend that this had not happened and especially ADA Rafael Barba would have to release a nice sum to erase the security tape if he wanted to keep his work. He kissed her once again, 《Espero que te haya gustado, I hope you liked 》, the girl nodded 《well, now let's win this trial and maybe tonight we can reply after a good dinner》, he winked at her and they left the courtroom.


End file.
